Xephos (Character)
}} Xephos generally has the personality of his puppeteer, Lewis Brindley, and initially had the outward appearance of Commander William T. Riker from Star Trek: The Next Generation. The series was filmed from his point of view until they started changing POV in later episodes, save for the cutscenes, which means he appeared on camera only rarely. The most regular reminders of his appearance are on his inventory screen and when he is referred to by other characters as "The Spaceman." Xephos is often the voice of reason and caution to Honeydew's lunacy and boldness, and is the de facto leader of the duo. Even though he comes off as the brains behind the adventure, he is easily startled and scared. Meticulous, though a bit impatient, he is not above letting something explode rather than be functionally solved. At the beginning of the series Lewis professed to being a Minecraft newb, and Xephos was correspondingly clueless. He appears to have been a quick learner, however, and often his logical and clever nature proves more valuable than Honeydew's greater experience. He even went as far as being a redstone genius in IndustrialCraft whereas Honeydew tries to avoid redstone-related situations due to his lack of knowledge over redstone. The only redstone-related blocks he isn't good at using are note blocks. Throughout the series, Xephos has felt the icy sting of death the least, due to his cautious nature. Lewis takes extra precautions against death, since trekking back from the spawn point makes for rather uninteresting footage. Due to his fear of death, he tends to be very specific in his weapon choice. He likes using bows for their range; therefore, he has some experience using range weapons. His skill with the Diamond sword is also excellent. But when Xephos sees or hears a person, more specifically a friend or partner, in danger, he isn't afraid to charge into combat without planning ahead or surveying the battlefield. Despite his generally good survival rate, he is especially nervous when carrying items of value, like the Golden Record, as he seems to experience misfortune when carrying them. Lewis does not like to take risks and does not like to jump 3 or more blocks down except when absolutely necessary, however Simon does not mind and sometimes jumps off of big cliffs. He is a bit of a slob or hoarder, as he tends to keep trivial or useless items like dirt or nearly broken armour in his inventory in a disorganized fashion. His weapon of choice is the sword, while Honeydew prefers TNT. This would make him a more effective tank, but due to his cautious nature he dislikes going first into dangerous situations. Xephos' status as narrator seems to have given him special powers which allow him to advance the story. When Honeydew dies and respawns, Xephos can use the powers of the USS Enterprise to transport Honeydew to him, rather than waiting for him to return by foot. He also can spawn items out of thin air, as illustrated in the magic spell "/give Honeydew 46 1", which gives Honeydew one block of TNT and in The Return Custom Map to blow up Burgmund, he spawns a whole stack of levers. He seems to mix up his spells frequently, especially under stress, and on several occasions gives Honeydew half a door, the magic word for which is 64. It is also hinted in episode 39 of Shadow of Israphel that Xephos cannot read, despite reading for most of the series. As the Yogscast began to branch out into new areas, such as charities and video game development, Lewis adopted a new skin, an original outfit of adventuring gear, in order to separate the character of Xephos from William Riker, and make him more unique. It was discovered in "Yogbox 1.0 Part 1" that he was the adopted son of Akash and Titli Gual, and therefore the adopted brother of Suman Gual. Traits Pack Rat: Xephos is known for completely filling his inventory with random items when he gets the chance. This often forces him to stop to sort out his inventory when new items are found or dump some of his junk away. Overcautious: As well as placing torches extremely close to one another, Xephos prefers to stay at a distance during combat and survey the situation before moving in to attack, which makes it odd that he invariably prefers to carry a sword rather than a bow. Planner: Xephos likes to study the surroundings and assess the situation before making a move, though said plans are occasionally rendered moot by Honeydew charging in blindly anyway. Chosen Weapons: Even though Xephos is cautious and would rather stay away from fights, he does favour using a diamond or iron sword in battle, when a bow would be more suited for him because it's a long ranged weapon. In the more recent episodes of Shadow of Israphel, he has been using the Billhook. *In Episode 24 Xephos loses his beloved diamond sword after being murdered by a pickaxe. *In Book 5 of Lolrscape1's Minecraftia: The Great War series, Xephos and his Spacemen single-handedly rescue the armies of Notch from imminent defeat and destruction. *In Episode 33, Honeydew gave Xephos a new diamond sword. *As of the Explosives+ Mod Spotlight, Lewis has shown he may love blowing stuff up more than Simon. *When Lewis changes his skin to make his character more distinct from William Riker, one of the most prominent changes was a diamond sword on a strap around his back. Of course, because it is part of the sprite, the sword is purely cosmetic, and of course Xephos does not actually have access to a diamond sword at all times, nor does the one on his back disappear when he is actually wielding a diamond sword. Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Season 3 characters to choose from, Xephos was placed 2nd overall with 919 votes out of 4412 votes. Quotes *''"Look out, friend!"'' *''"SIMON! NOOO!"'' (Whenever Simon dies) *''"I just forgot my earplugs!"'' (To Skylord Lysander, while Honeydew is licking Granny Bacon's icing) *''"Flee! Run away!"'' (Attacked by zombies, he yells at Simon to escape. It doesn't work.) *''"Look out/It's getting dark/Do you need help/Are you OK, friend?"'' (to Simon, when concerned for his well being) *''"Man up, bitch!" (When Simon sees something scary) *"Simon!"'' (When Simon does something like place a block of TNT, or break rules in custom maps) *''"The thing is..."'' *''"Don't worry 'bout that..."'' (When explaining something confusing to Simon) *''"Bollocks."'' *''"Let's go! Where are we going? Where do we go?"'' *''"So, basically..."'' (often before saying a sentence) *''"Huup!"'' (often say that when jumping) *''"Fucking Hell's bells!"'' *"Bloody Hell!" *"Hello." *''"We're not retreating, we're advancing in a different direction!" (At the Battle of the Breach) *"Christ on a bike!"'' Also Known As *''Silk Shirt Guy'' (by Sips_) *''Trendy Mustache Guy'' (by Sips_) *''ShitLord5000'' (by Lewis himself, as part of a joke in Minecraft 1.8.3 Features Review - A Whole New Game!) Skins Xephos.png|Xephos' new skin. ThumbnailCAI56E6E.jpg|Xephos papercraft. lewiss yoglab skin.JPG|Lewis's Yoglab skin. Xephos skin.png|The original William Riker skin. Lewis Cartoon.jpg|Xephos (Lewis) as he appears during the Minecraft Christmas song. Simon and Lewis have been waiting.jpg|Ditto, with Honeydew. Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Skylords Category:Shiplords Category:Champions of Minecraftia Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Minecraft Category:Yogscast Category:Xephos